This invention relates generally to the field of treating air and more specifically to self cleaning air filtration machine and a method for using same.
The invention relates generally to the field of treating air and more specifically to a machine for air filtration that is self cleaning and a method for filtering air with same as well as multiple steps for entrapment and neutralization of bacteria germs and particulate for detection and recognition of toxic and noxious gases and radiation detection with automatic safety shut down which will cause a safety charcoal filter to drop into place and will trigger an audible and visual alarm.
Prior to 911 I had developed a system of filtering air for use in the heating ventilation air conditioning discipline using knowledge acquired in the field of practical design and application. It became apparent that there is no system or process of systems available in field application or patents granted, for the self contained removal and disposal of health threatening disease. Subsequent to the horrific 911 incident it became clear that steps to design a system and a method using that system to either front end a existing heating ventilation air conditioning system or a total stand alone system or part of a new heating ventilation conditioning system installation. I believe this process is the solution to the removal of all life threatening forms of airborne diseases known at the time of this writing and application.
In our search for air handling systems that would have the capability to cover a variety of individuals unique needs, as well as the practicability to operate in a very full household. What we found was a multitude of variations of hepa, of which are allergen, micro, with activated charcoal, with electrostatic charge. Then there seems to be a sub category, hepa prefilters containing one of the following carbon or zeolite and potassium permanganate. Both the hepa and the hepa prefilters are used to remove varying sizes of particulate from the air being drawn through the filter. The claims vary depending on the specific filter or combination of filters. The claims are for removal of pollen, dust, lint, pet dander, mold, bacteria, smoke, and smog particles, some even claim to catch particles that can carry viruses.
Our search did not end with hepa's, we also checked into activated charcoal filters, filter with carbon or drum, which basically is a round filter again with carbon. The primary function we found is to absorb gaseous pollutants, especially volatile organic compounds, odors and large particulate.
Also we found the use of ultraviolet lights in air handling systems. Placement varies but was mostly near where water or moisture may collect. The objective is to break down almost all organic contaminants such as bacteria, micro viral organisms, mold, infectous diseases. The ultraviolet lights also have the added side affect, emitting negative ions, which freshen the air and can make people feel uplifted and lively. Although it is not used very much we did find an air filtration unit with dryer assembly which was used to decrease humidity in the air stream.
With gas detection and recognition systems (Berry) being fairly new technology for the public, we did not find any air filtration systems on the market with the gas detection and recognition option, athe same with the radiation detection (Berry) which is readily avaliable for the nuclear industry, but not available to the public at large as of yet. A recirculation pump circulates liquid through a given system and is used in many different mediums.
Ultrasonic transducer, is used to agitate liquid with the usre of sound waves at frequency of 20 kilohertz or higher. The ultrasonic transducer is able to induce particulate release from surfaces in liquid. Subsonic transducer, agitates with sound using low frequency for particulate suspension.
Audible and visual alarms are widely avaliable and found in a large variety of products (Berry). As well as air diffusers which are used to prevent laminar air flow, these are widely avaliable and in innumerable configurations. Automatic safety shut off will shut down an operating system in case of a harmful situation, yet again a system that is used in innumerable products (Berry).
We located in our search for an air filtration system many four and five step systems. These systems combine usage of four or five of the following: ultrviolet, hepa, carbon drum, carbon post filter, filter with carbon, prefilter, ionizer, collector plates, activated charcoal, negative ion, and ozonation. Each multiple step system was designed to satisfy the multiple causes of pollution in specific work and home environments to offer better air quality.
There seem to be several areas were the currently avaliable air filter systems could use improvement. The multiple step units are almost exclusively stand alone and do not have an option to be installed into a current or new air handling system. As well as the exdorbant cost of replacement filters, which many said units have more than one some as many as three. The added inconvienance of different schedules for filter changes, varying from one month to four years time span. With the systems containing the two or three filters with different clean or change schedules, the question is if the schedule is not adhered to precisely are they still effective?
All systems lack an ease of maintenance. Hasama has a belt filter with cleaning tank the filter is metal, this is not a practical application for everyday use for odvious reasons rust, corrosion, pitting from cleaning solutions, lack of flexibility. Coughlin, Young and Hasama have belted filtration methods Young employs the use of a metal filter matrix that gets coated with fibers. The fibers are the filter medium which then get washed off and returned to the tank with the contaminates the presumption is that the fibers and contaminates will seperate, with the contaminates settling to the bottom of the tank. Although the tank has an impellor in the tank to keep the fibers from settling this is not realistic. Coughlins belted filter uses water as means to clean impure gases from the air this system has a spray bar and a tank the tank is used as a return for the spray. This system is dependent on someone to change the water, and the water removing all impurities in the air. Hasama's belt filter is used for removal of exhaust directly related to cooking, as such the system is used to remove oils and grease contained in the air. This system is more efficient and easier to clean than current systems but is not clear on removal of cleaning liquid or build up of contaminates in cleaning liquid the transducer aids in releasing the contaminants from the filter. How long till saturation of liquid?
Fleisher's air filtration machine contains multiple discs stacked and motor driven, a wash tank, a drain port, a water fill port and liquid level float. This system has some very serious problems, settling of sediment making it difficult to maintain or drain, the drain at the bottom could easily become clogged with settled sediment. Contamination of disks from wash tank due to lack of disinfection medium. And because Fleisher choose metal as the filter medium we again have the problem of rust and corrosion.
Hasama, Himes, Fleisher, Alliger and Hirose all have a variation of wet filters these filters are incomplete they do not contain all needed elements. Hasama and Fleisher are restricted by the material choosen for the filter, the choosen medium is metal when working with liquid this can create problems such as rust, corrosion, pitting from cleaning solutions and limited porosity. In Hirose, Alliger and Himes case, Himes and Alliger's filter has a wash that runs through and to the other side. Neither are clear where the dirty or contaminated wash is supposed to go. The choosen medium is not the issue with Himes, the problem here is particulate. This is a filter for gas and will not function if the particulate will not wash through the filter. Hirose's filter is designed to remove noxious material and dust, and is also lacking although the filter is dipped into a tank there is no element to aid in the release of the particulate that has impinged onto the filter surface. This again will eventually cause the filter to clog and become ineffiecent.
Ellner, Diebert and Gadgil all implement ultraviolet bulbs Gadgil and Ellner use them in a liquid Gadgil's use is for water disinfection, drinking water, in use with ceramic filters and are not located in the water. Ellner applies the ultraviolet lights with the ultrasonic transducer as a cleaning apparatus the transducer is used to keep the ultraviolet lights free of debris so they will maintain efficiency. This is not a air or water filter it is used strictly to keep the ultraviolets at optimum. Diebert uses a four step process to filter air, specifically we would like to compare the use of an ultraviolet chamber to remove bacteria from the air flow. This is good in theory, but due to laminar air flow and rate of air flow this ultraviolet chamber is not used effectively.
Alliger has a treated surface, the screen is metal, the coating is to prevent corrosion and does nothing to increase particulate impingement on the screen. Petersen involves the use of a air diffuser, placement is of utmost importance. Petersen's air diffuser is in front of his filter we feel that our placement after the filter is in this situation the best place for the diffuser.
Said systems are targeted at very specific problems such as allergies, odors, gases or particulate. These systems function very well in that arena but are competely lacking in all other areas. Most air filter systems do not offer the option to decrease humidity levels or automatic safety shut down, none of the systems offer both no system offers toxic and noxious gas and radiation detection and recognition with automatic safety shut down and a audible and visual alarm. We are offering all of this in our process as well as a system that will self clean and dispose of any particulate, bacteria or germs without the need to be handled.